


Dare to Love

by Sigrid_Martell



Series: The Sun & The Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Martell/pseuds/Sigrid_Martell
Summary: Tumbler shorts of Elia x Rhaegar!
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: The Sun & The Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725286
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am truly sorry for going ghost on you guys. I swear I haven't forgotten you guys or the updates.  
> Its been a hectic 2020 and lately, I haven't been very motivated to write as I have a lot going on in my life right now as do everyone else in the world I'm sure but I did make a promise and I will come through with it. It'll just take a while so please, I ask for your patience. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Fire and Ice and It's characters nor do I make any profit from this. If I did, I would show more love towards Elia Martell and her children.

~ E ~

"Elia", he whispered in to my ear as he caged me in his strong arms, _"Please"._

I blushed hard, the copper skin of my cheeks not hiding the pink color so well.

How can he be so cruel?

Can't he see what he is doing to me?

To our children?

Does family mean nothing to him?

No more will I endure this.

_Or him._

~ R ~

"Rhaegar, I can't", she voiced in slight anger, as she tried to remove herself from my arms that was holding her prisoner.

"Forgive me", I whispered, my lips brushing against the softness of her skin as I held her closely to me.

_Tightly._

She was so small, thin and fragile.

Holding her in my arms felt sweet, like the pleasing fragrance on her copper skin; sour yet sweet blood oranges.

_By the gods I **want** her._

_****_

But alas, I have wronged her.

_****_

Her and my children.

_****_


	2. Why Can't I Have You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Rhaegar Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Fire and Ice and It's characters nor do I make any profit from this. If I did, I would show more love towards Elia Martell and her children.

~ E ~

I breathed in the fresh air as the sun embraced me with it's warm golden rays.

The heat of it felt familiar and it welcomed me with opened arms.

It has made me yearn for Dorne and its golden sands.

The spicy scent of blood oranges and its enticing sweetness.

The beautiful orange blossoms that only blooms in the hottest summer.

Not forgetting the water gardens with its clear crystal waters that sparkled all day and night.

It has made me yearn to return home with my children.

Where it is safe and familiar.

With Rhaegar enamored with the she-wolf, how could I not?

This castle no longer feels like home.

I closed my eyes as a memory pieced together like shattered glass.

He came to me.

In the dead of night, he sought me out.

He entered, with or without my permission and breathed.

"Elia".

I exhaled shakily when he held my face, his thumb caressing the bow of my lips.

I looked into his eyes and saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

_Was it love?_

I know I love him.

And that makes me hate him for it.

_Wholeheartedly so._

Then the sun became undone by the sky.

~ R ~

I inhaled sharply when I saw her, standing by the marbled bridge that lead to the children's solar.

She had her perfectly bowed lips apart as she breathed in and out, her chest moving in tune with each passing whisper.

The very sight of her has rendered me and my soul helpless, making my heart yearn in pain.

For what I did to her.

To the children.

I caused her so much hurt and pain.

So I try not to love her.

And yet, I find I cannot.

_I yearn for her still._

Her long black curls escaped from its bindings and unfurled around her like an endless ocean.

Her sun kissed skin contrasted greatly against mines when I took hold of her dainty wrists and held them prisoner.

Her soft body beneath my own as I hushed her sweet lips into silence, my sinful need embedded deep within.

And then I heard my name.

"Rhaegar".

I clenched my hands till my knuckles bled through my pale skin when I held her tightly to me.

She wove a breathtaking tapestry that left me breathless.

Forever.

And the sky became clear as day when the sun soared beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please let me know in the comments as I really do need some inspiration right now.


End file.
